


Yoga Poses to Help You Fart

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Farting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: This is a series of art posts of the Avengers demonstrating yoga poses to help you fart. You’re welcome.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend just had surgery and she’s having a hard time, um, farting. Which is an important thing after abdominal surgery! This reminded me that 1) She loves fart jokes 2) I had an unfortunate incident in a yoga class with her, of which we will never speak 3) After years of pestering her, she finally watched the Marvel movies and now loves Bucky. So this happened. It will be a series of about 12 poses.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for poses and characters!


	2. Sam




	3. Clint




	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Steve Rogers, Captain America, demonstrating a yoga pose to help you fart. He's a helpful guy like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seem to be committed to completing this silliness! Let me know what think and if you have any suggested poses or characters to include!


	5. Natasha




	6. Bruce




	7. Steve and Bucky




	8. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's called the "Happy Baby Pose." Peter had to be the one demonstrating this!


	9. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silliness continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this ridiculousness! Let me know if you're enjoying them!!!


End file.
